under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Mega
Mega(メガ Mega) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 26 of Getter Robo. Appearance Mega has appearance of a four-legged dinosaur with a thick red body, thick legs, and a thick tail. It has three missile launchers on top of it’s back and it’s head and thick, short neck have a mechanical appearance with a row of spikes on the top of it’s neck and head. It’s head has rectangular jaw with two spikes in front of it’s snout and twelve-pairs of teeth on the upper jaw. Biography The Dinosaur Army is prepared for a celebration, and Emperor Gore wishes to take over humanity before that day. Chief Galeli gets Mechasaurus Mega built for an underground attack on the Saotome Plant. General Bat and Chief Galeli argue over their plans of attack until Emperor Gore has had enough of them. He decides to go with the great eruption plan where they would redirect the lava flow within a volcano to the underground area of the Saotome Plant to create an eruption that would kill everyone. While Bali attacks the Getter Team on the surface and eventually fights against Getter Robo, Mega, piloted by Chief Galeli, burrows underground where it shoots it’s Spike Missiles to create an underground cave. After awhile, Mega has temporarily ceased it’s digging so that the Dinosaur Army can move all the debri out themselves. General Bat and Chief Galeli continue using their own Mechasaurus to continue with their plan until Musashi and Michiru discover their underground cave with a drill tank that Musashi stole from Bunji. When the two got captured and are about to be executed, the Saotome Plant has sent down a missile, after learning about the strange earthquakes that Mega created, that gives Michiru and Musashi time to run away and warn the Saotome Plant about what they have discovered. Chief Galeli manages to capture them while piloting Mega, but Emperor Gore contacts him to let him know that their plan has been discovered. So instead, Emperor Gore orders him to let the lava flow the moment Getter Robo arrives. So by using Michiru and Musashi as bait, the Dinosaur Army leaves two time bombs in front of the lava entrance and leave Musashi and Michiru tied in front of it. Fortunately, Ryouma and Hayato arrive in the underground cave as Getter-2 where they manage to save Michiru and Musashi and escape back to the surface in time before the time bombs detonate and the lava floods the entire underground cave. With the plan wasted on the failed attempt to destroy Getter Robo, Emperor Gore commands General Bat and Chief Galeli to destroy Getter Robo themselves. So when Getter Robo makes it back up to the surface, Mega and Bali appear and start attacking Getter Robo. Upon Professor Saotome’s orders, Musashi changes Getter-2 into Getter-3. Mega charges toward Getter Robo and the two try to push against each other. Getter Robo manages to break the top Spike Missile off, so Mega uses it’s tail to hit the super robot. Fortunately, Getter Robo manages to catch the tail and throws the Mechasaurus over. When Mega hits the ground, all the damage that it has taken was enough to make it explode. Chief Galeli manages to escape as Getter Robo fights Bali and eventually destroys it as well. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: Mega is able to dig underground with it’s sharp claws. Spike Missiles: Mega carries three missiles launchers on it’s back with spike-like missiles sticking out in front and can launch them out. Tail: Mega can use it’s tail to clobber it’s opponent. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot